Thanks dad!
by twilight geek12
Summary: Bella's dad was a bad man but can Edward help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n : just made this up let me now if I should write more I'm sorry if it has any mistakes in it only posting it to see what people think of it before writing it all.**

I walked into his house the man who would be looking after me and had to pretend that we were getting married thanks to my father he was in the Mafia and now I had people after me now I have to stay with Edward he's a undercover cop. He's two years older than me he had wild hair, green eyes and a velvet voice. He was carrying my bags through the door

"Hey um follow me and I'll show you to are room since we will have a load of people from the Mafia coming in," I nodded and followed him.

"You can have the bed I'll take the sofa, you can put your things in the empty draws once your done I'll get something ready for us to eat." with that he walked out of our room and down the stairs.

Once I had finished I went down stairs to find Edward putting soup in two bowls.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, where do you want to eat table or sofa."

"Sofa please" we walked the the sofa he placed the bowls on the coffee table and I turned on the TV. We sat and watched TV for a bit In till I went to put the bowls in the sink not even 3 seconds after Edward walk in to the kitchen and placed his glass in the sink I put some soap in the sink and ran the water.

"You don't need to do that."

""I know but I want to."

"OK then I'll dry up."

"OK if that's what it takes to shut you up then knock yourself out."

"YAY."

"For being an undercover cop you act like a 3 year old."

"Yeo but you've know me for what half a year and you have just figured that on about well I'm scared have you got a brain?"

"Yes I have." I said grabbing the bubbles from the sink and put it on his chest.

"Hey that wasn't very nice." he pouted and went to grab some bubbles from the sink but by the time he had them I was off running with him just behind me just as I was about to look behind to see where he was he tackled me down and put a load of bubbles in my hair and on my face I tried to put him off me but that didn't work .

"Bella you wont be able to get me off you in till you get stronger." he said then he started to tickle me.

"Edward s..s...stop p...please,"

"I will when you say your sorry."

"OK OK I'm sorry."

"Thank-you." He said standing up and grabbing my hand to help me up I fell over my own feet in to his chest.

"Sorry." I said well blushing

"That aright I know your a klutz's." We looked into each others eyes head turning and moving forwards in till are lips met once we had finished I put my head on his chest and he put his head on top of my head

"Bella...," he started but then his phone was going off he kept one arm around me well getting his phone out of his pocket he looked at the screen then answered the call. There were a load of um's and ok's before he hung up.

"Bella one of the Mafia family's are about 8 minutes away we need to clear this up," I nodded and got to work we had just finished putting things away when the door bell rang Edward told me to wear the ring he had given me I put it on with tears in my eyes.

"Bella you know what to do don't you," I nodded and sniffed he looked down and me

"Bella don't cry it's fine your safe OK?"

"Yes."

"OK lets go answer the door." Edward grabbed my hand and walked towards it picking his gun up as we walked past it. When we got to the door Edward stood up straight and opened the door.

"Hello,Edward we need to talk to you and Isabella,"

"OK come in," he opened the door so they could get in Edward grabbed my hand and sat down at the kitchen table with me in his lap.

"Well what did you want to tell us?"

"Oh we wanted to say congratulations and that we have been told that the cops have been snooping around other people in the Mafia houses so... well you know."

"Yes I know thanks for telling us."

"Oh and Aro wants the money by Friday now."

"That's fine he will have it Friday morning." with that they walked out of the door.

I got up off Edwards lap and walked off to our room with hot tears making their way down my face when I got to our room I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat there and took my cloths off and looked at all the scars my so called father had given me as soon as I was stood in my underwear I broke down sobbing I heard Edward shouting my name behind the door telling me to unlock the door but didn't I just sat and cried.

**Edwards pov**

"Bella open the door please." I said well I banged on it and shouted "Bella if you don't open the door in 5 seconds I'll break it down." it not what I wanted to do but I could hear her sobbing as I was about to break the door down I thought that shooting the lock might be a better idea. I grabbed my gun and closed one eye and shot the lock as soon as I was in I ran to her and lifted her in to my lap she was in just her underwear I could see her scares that her sick bastard of a dad gave her she moved so her head was in my neck she was freezing I took off my hoodie that I was wearing and put it on her and pulled her into me.

"Bella you need to calm down and breath deep breaths come on." she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry Edward they just made me remember my dad and what he did to me when I was younger." she told me.

"Bella,look at me please." she looked up at me. "NO one and I mean NO ONE will hurt you as long as I am around OK?" she nodded I leaned down and pecked her lips and hugged her to me. I hummed a random tune in Bella's ear when she had gone to sleep I lifted her up and placed her on the bed grabbed one of my shirts as I was about to put her under the cover she started to wake up

"Edward?" she asked

"sshhh Bella go back to sleep she nodded her head and snuggled into the covers once I had put them over her. I walked down stairs to turn the lights off and made sure the windows and the doors were locked then walked back upstairs and took a shower and got changed into a wife beater and jog bottoms grabbed a blanket and led on the sofa then turned off the lamp closed my eyes and let darkness fall.

I woke up to Bella shouting "No dad p..pplease no Edward!" I jumped up and ran to the bed

"Bella, Bella wake up your safe." she shot up and hugged be."Tell me what happened in your nightmare."

"My dad came back and he was trying to kill me and you were just stood there watching him." she told me before she started to cry.

"Bella baby don't cry please I would never do that to you ever I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No, don't leave me could you sleep here with me I don't want to sleep by my self any more I ust want to be close to you if that's aright."

"That's fine baby I don't mind," I got in the other side of the bed and and opened my arms and said "Come hear baby" She rolled over on to her side and snuggled into me I kissed her forehead and her hair and hugged her to me "Go to sleep I'll be hear when you wake up." With that we both closed are eyes and let darkness take over me for the second time tonight thinking about how warm I felt with Bella in my arms.


	2. what do do today?

**Sorry if there are any mistakes I will fix them when I have time and I have finished the story and please write a comment about any ideas for the next chapter. **

_Bella's pov_

I was woken up by Edward on his phone with his one of his arms under me. I started to sit-up when he looked at me.

"Yes ok that's fine we'll see you tomorrow. bye."

"Who was that?" I asked him sleep in my voice.

"My boss he was just letting me know that we have a meeting with the mafia and your dad."

"Oh ok,"

"How did you sleep after I led with you?"

"Fine I felt really warm and not scared for once in my life and I'm sorry if I gave you a numb arm," I told him as he was trying to move it around letting the blood flow properly.

"It's fine I was happy that you were comfy, and I felt warm as well last night maybe we need to do this every night,"

"You know what Edward I might just hold you up on that one,"

He slowly moved down trying to kiss me my hands shot up and placed my hands over my mouth.

"No morning breath." He just looked at me and smiled an evil smile he jumped on me and pinned my arms down

"I will get that kiss weather you have morning breath or not!" he growled then smiled and evil smile and moved his head towards mine and pecked my lips and let go of my arms "That's better." he smiled pleased with himself.

"Remind me next time just to let you kiss me."

"I'll do that...so what do you want to do today?" He asked

"Um can we just stay in and eat pizza,watch DVD's and just be lazy in are pj's."

"Yep that's fine with me we have nothing better to do any way, but let brush are teeth and eat brunch first then a bit later we can order pizza and eat pop-corn."

"OK," we bot got up I looked down and found that I was in one of his T-shirts. "Oh and thanks for putting me in your shirt."

"No problem he replied. We brushed are teeth side by side and I put on my jog bottoms and put one of my tank-tops on under Edwards T-shirts then slipped his back on again with one side hanging off my shoulder with that I started to walk down the stairs to have brunch with my boyfriend.

_Edward's pov._

I walked down stairs and stared on brunch I made pancakes with strawberries on the top I was just putting the plates on the table as Bella walked down the stairs she had gotten changed into jog bottems and tank but with my T-shirt over the top of it. As soon as she could see he I smiled at her a pulled the chair out for her and tucked her in and asked "What would you like to drink?"

"Um what ever your having is fine thanks." I grabbed to glasses and the carten of orange juice and set it down on the table. "is orange juice ok?" I asked

"Yh that's fine and these pancakes are amazing ." I smiled at her and placed her drink in front of her and tucked into my pancakes as well I ate all of my pancakes she let one and a bit but I did put like 8 on her plate. We washed up and picked a a few films out that we wanted to watch I grabbed a blanket led down with Bella inbtween my legs with her head on my chest looking at the screen. I wasn't relly watching the movie I was to busy playing with her hair. Once the first movie had finished we order and small pizza so we could last in till dinner and had a bathroom break well and Bella break as I'm going to call it since she has a tiny bladder.

"Ready for the next one I said setting the pizza that just arrived on the coffee-table and pop-corn."

"Yep but I'll need to go to the bathroom after this movie." I justed smiled and we moved in to the position that we were in a minute ago.


	3. the meeting and nightmare

**Hey I'm sorry for not updating if you are still reading this I have had a few family and friend problems as always if there are any mistakes I'll fix them after I have finished all of my stories.**

**Epov**

"We better get ready for that meeting," I told Bella after the last movie had finished .

"Yh I guess your right I really don't want to see my dad again,"

"Bella I won't let any one touch you the way he did,OK?"I asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"I know you won't,"she whispered I looked down at her and pecked her lips twice and hugged her to me.

"Come on baby lets get ready,oh and make sure you put on the the bullet proof jacket under your clothes." she nodded her head and we both went to get changed. I wore my bullet proof jacket ,jeans .T-shirt and my hoodie I also had my gun hidden along with my badge just in cause I needed it. When I walked down stairs I found Bella putting on her high-tops I sat by her and put mine on.

"You ready to go?" she asked

"Yes I just have to go get the money meet me by the car," I told her. I grabbed the case put the alarm on and went to the car. I unlocked it put the money in the boot then opened the door for Bella and then walked around the other side and got in. I started the car then put the radio on Thriller by Michael Jackson was on and me and Bella started singing along to it.

"**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed**

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

**Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life**

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grisly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

and I felt like I was going to try and be funny and did the laugh at the end sending Bella in to a fit of giggles.

"I didn't know you could sing." Bella told me after calming down

"UH I'm not that good but I still love it." I said parking. "Bella do not say anything in else I nod my head all the twats in here think that I like abuse you like you sick basterd of a father I'm going to have to act a bit you know dumb if I hurt you please put your head on my shoulder so I know I also don't mean any thing bad I say about you,OK?"I said looking her in the eyes.

"Yes,"

"Stay by me at all times don't look at any one but me ok?"

"Yes." I gave her a quick kiss

"Lets go." I grabbed the case,with the money in, opened Bella's door and took her hand and locked the car. When we reached the door I knocked Bella's dad answered it.

"Isabella,Edward come in." he told us "Is that the money?" he asked

"Yes here you go." I said handing it to him

"Thank you Edward I hope your taking good care of Isabella?"

"Yes I am." I replied then looked at Bella who looked scared I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"Everybody is in the living room." we walked in to the living room I had hold of Bella's waist we sat on the sofa.

"Right people some how the police have found out about us we don't know how but they have and if you think you know any one who act different let us know. So what news do we have?" Charlie asked.

"The Newtens have spayed off there money that they took from us." The meeting went on nothing really happened in till the end when Bella went to the bathroom.

"So Edward your married to Bella."

"Yes I am and I would be happy if you didn't call her Bella that's not her name."

"You do know that she's a slut she probably fucked every man in this room not that long ago."

"She's not a slut you dumb ass I don't give a flying fuck what she did before she met me she's MINE now!" Bella walked to my side and I grabbed her hand she had her head down cast.

"Yh what ever you say but I bet she'll come crawling back to us after awhile."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Charlie shouted.

"Right people since we are finished here you can go NOW!" we all left I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the door.

"Edward...please stop your hurting my hand," Bella said as we got close to the car and away from everyone else I stopped dead in my tracks and let go of her hand Bella pulled it to her chest.

"Bella-baby let me see I didn't mean to hurt you why didn't you stay before?" she gave me her hand it was bright red.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would start a scene and don't want you to blow your cover just because of me." she whispered tears running down her checks.

"Bella I don't care if I'm about to get shot but if I hurt you I want you to tell me because well just look at your hand hunny I'm a lot stronger than them and I won't know if I'm hurting you I could of broke a bone and I don't want to do that ok?" I said brushing the tears away.

"OK,but can we go home now this place is creeping me out." I led her to her door and opened it and clipped her seat belt in, kissed her lips , ran to my side and started the car. Once we got home Bella was asleep I lifted her and led her on my bed.

"Um Edward?"

"Yes baby I'm here go back to sleep I'll get you changed."

"Um OK." then she dozed back off again I got her out of the jeans,T-shirts and Bullet proof vest in to boy-shorts and one of my T-shirts tucked her in and let her sleep and I went to go get changed.

I want to know what the hell that dude Mike was on about I really want to punch his face and Charlie face as well. I got under the covers on the other side of the bed and moved so I was curled behind Bella and drifted to sleep.

"Aaaahhhhhhh." I was awoken by Bella screaming and sobbing.

"Bella ssshhh I'm here sshhh." I pulled her into my lap and turned on the lamp I rocked her back and forth in till she calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"I sort off hhad a fflash bacckk oof some o...of the guys r...r...raped m..mm." she clung to my shirt tears staining my shirt.

"Bella-baby calm down sshh baby I'm here shh no one will hurt you here." I hugged her to me.

"Thanks Edward." Bella said after calming down.

"No problem go back to sleep it's only two-thirty."

"Lay with me please ,"

"Sure,just try to go to sleep."I wrapped my arms her as I led behind her and kissed her shoulder then put my head on her shoulder and fell asleep again.

**Not very good any mistakes will be sorted after hope you like it review. **


End file.
